A device for acquiring location information of a portable terminal and analyzing population distribution of users of the portable terminal on the basis of the location information has been known (refer to Patent literatures 1 and 2). By using the location information of the portable terminal in this manner, unlike in the case of using demographic data acquired by a population census and the like, the population distribution reflecting users' moving tendency as well can be acquired.
For example, a device described in Patent literature 1 calculates population distribution corresponding to target areas and target demographics by using a database that stores location information on each portable terminal. Moreover, a device described in Patent literature 2 generates an aggregate result of response signals of terminals that receive a terminal confirmation signal for each base station, as population density information.
Such conventional statistical processing of the population distribution uses operational data such as portable terminal location data and user attribute data, as data for offering telecommunication service to the portable terminal user. By applying statistical processing such as counting to the operational data, an estimated value related to the movement of population including “population distribution”, “number of moving people”, and “population composition” can be acquired. Here, the “population distribution” means the number of population distributed in each area, the “number of moving people” means the number of people moving between the areas, and the “population composition” means population distribution and number of moving people, which are divided according to sex, age demographic.